Be My Friend
by Arounagein
Summary: "Are we friends?" Blue green eyes dimmed with hesitation as soon as he heard his own voice pierce the air, and saw the strange expression taking over Oliver's face. Had he already made a mistake...? "Yes, I suppose we are friends,"... Short Oneshot based on Utatane Piko and Oliver's friendship. Fluff and slight hinted pairing. Make of it what you will.


Just a little fluff for one of my brother and I's favourite pairings. Please enjoy and let me know how I did.

Characters belong to their respective owners, not me.

* * *

Oliver.

He was a newcomer, strange, and completely foreign. And yet, somewhere in that shroud of mystery and clashing culture, rested something completely and utterly _intriguing. _

A smile spread its thin line across the lips of the onlooker, from where he sat perched in a chair in the corner of the waiting room.

It was definitely going to be fun getting to know their newest member...

The cat plushie in his arms lent him its support as he rested forward in his spot, straightening in the chair so he could comfortably continue his observance, elbow braced on the armrest and chin fit to his palm. It was clear-to anyone who cared to look in his direction-that the heterochromatic eyes of the pale boy were trained a little _too_ intensively on the young British vocaloid busying himself with practice, but in truth he knew that little to no attention would be paid to himself.

It was in these times, especially since the newcomer had come to them, that the young Japanese vocaloid found it in great usefulness that he seemed to blend out of focus for most. It meant that he could maintain his eyes interest, with little interruptions if any at all. Another smile found his lips in the softest of movements.

The older companions of his would not even notice his newest interest.

That new addition really was interesting after all, he thought, watching the boy sway slightly as he sung out the foreign language from the sheet of lyrics. It wasn't really possible to hear what the boy sung, standing there behind a sheet of glass in the recording booth, but just the expressions made it sweet enough to hold Piko's attention. He wondered idly what the operator might be having the new boy sing this time.

Moments passed seemingly slow, and the white haired vocaloid righted his position once more, shifting the plush toy in his arms to support him more, head tilting to the side with eyes trained on their target. Waiting was taking too long...

He wanted to hear the boy's voice with his own ears, he wanted to hear the foreign language of his voicebank speaking in those childishly soft syllables he supposedly sang in. What would they sound like speaking to him? Raising the free hand not clutching his stuffed animal, Piko twirled a wisp of pearly hair around his index finger, chewing on his lower lip impatiently.

Hurry up, come talk to me, he thought.

White, electronically adorned, boots swayed as he swung his legs back and forth in boredom, all the interest in his body being paid to the new boy in the booth. Even the USB that hung as his tail of sorts had made to swishing in anticipation, tapping against the legs of the metal chair with a clink. It was one of those rare times when the reserved and unmistakably "tsudere" teen outwardly displayed his inner thoughts, and it was not as unnoticed to the others in the waiting room as he thought it would be.

Cerulean eyes watched from under a fringe of blue hair, happy crease easing from his previous conversation he had been engaged in with the purple samurai , to look over to their younger companion. What a strange kid...

Lips pursed a tad on the expression of the scarf wearer, and he turned his full focus to the white haired anomaly. Not much for spoken words or interest ever came from that boy, he was somewhat of a ghost to their large complex. Rumors had even arisen that he was in fact a phantom of the program, but Kaito had brushed that off as the younger teens' way of making things interesting and passing time with gossip. Sure, the boy was... odd. But a phantom? No, certainly not.

Usually, the young teen would spare not a passing glance nor expression to anything going on within the complex, seeming detached from all the insanity that ensued on a day to day basis. Though, it wouldn't be fair to say that the boy was rude or distant by any means, even he would politely smile and give a wave of greeting if required. He would show up to requested recordings and practices, it seemed, only to disappear shortly after his part was done. Kaito eyed him a bit more. Usually, Piko was unattached, but today...

He looked, _happy_-if not a little impatient.

It was strange for him, to say the least, and Kaito found himself taking a step over to the anomaly.

Meiko and he had agreed to take charge of the children as somewhat of parental figures, it was the least they could do. The blue haired young man cleared his throat, following the sights of the younger teen before setting his gaze back to the boy,

"You interested in the new addition? He is rather...different, isn't he?"

Not much for reply came from the teen as he continued to swing his legs like a child in waiting, chewing gently on his bottom lip as a soft hum of agreement thrummed in his throat without much interest. His attention was still elsewhere at present, a small smile formed.

Kaito watched the teen, attempting to hold onto the parental feelings in his chest as they wavered at the odd behavior of the younger boy. It was nearly creepy, the older boy had to admit. But, he was still family, still a part of their ever growing complex, and being there for each other was more important than anything else...

Those rumors about the boy being a ghost could certainly not be true...

Could they?

The older teen cleared his throat to try again, wetting his lips a tad nervously, "Yeah, but I am glad to have another kid amongst our ranks, you know? Rin and Len could use someone their age to hang out with, and am sure you would like to as well, right?"

The words felt lost to the cause and the older teen shifted his weight and straightened his scarf a bit in waiting for a reply. The boy did want friends, didn't he?

Maybe he was simply shy...

After a short while, another vibration hummed in the chest of the younger vocaloid, his eyes never detaching from the recording booth, "Hmm?" it was clear he had not even heard Kaito.

Kaito sighed softly, smiling to the best of his nervousness, "I said, it would be nice if you and Oliver could hang out... Make friends?"

"Make friends...?" the soft midrange of the teen thrummed in quiet response, hauntingly mimicking the words of the older teen with mild interest, having finally being brought to attention of the conversation. Making friends with Oliver...

That sounded very nice, indeed.

A small smile spread on the thin line of his mouth once more, head tilting to watch his respective "friend" practicing.

Kaito watched the odd boy's expression, it seemed like Piko really did want to make friends... Or at the very least, he was interested in Oliver in some respect. Just what that was though, Kaito wasn't sure. He shifted again. Piko was entirely unreadable.

As if just now noticing that another person was in his vicinity, the younger teen finally turned his head to look up at Kaito, the smile on his lips blooming into something much more friendly and less reserved, though still strangely withheld and detached just under the surface. His mismatched eyes creased with his polite smile and he tilted his head cutely,

"I'm sorry, Kaito-san. I have been in thought, I hope I didn't seem too disinterested. Merely an..._off_ day, I am having..." blue and green eyes peered open to take in the surprise on the older boy's face.

Kaito sure was behaving strangely...

Perhaps, he was having an _off_ day as well.

Piko dismissed it as such, halting the swinging of his legs and straightening up in his seat. His eyes met Kaito's once more,

"Thank you for taking time to talk to me, Kaito-san. Not many do..." he paused, looking around, "It has been a nice conversation. Will you excuse me?"

Kaito watched in confusion as the boy stood up, fixing the lengthy sleeveless top of his and righting the computer fans and power reserves that rested at the hem of it, his USB swishing happily as he lifted the cat plushie in his thin arms. The blue haired vocaloid gave a weak smile in return, nodding as the teen bowed politely to step away.

Sure, the older teen thought, a very nice _conversation..._he supposed.

Little did the older teen know that Piko had observed the closing of Oliver's recording session, and had indeed excused himself just in time to make his way to the door of the recording booth. His waiting had paid off, Piko smiled, he would have to thank Kaito for helping him pass the time. Whenever the older teen decided to act normally, that was.

Piko waited patiently now, much more willing to now that he was sure the time would be short, till the door would open and he could properly introduce himself. Be my friend, he smiled.

The door creaked open, and the voice of the operator came through the overhead speakers from inside,

"Well done, Oliver. We almost have it," the voice buzzed.

"Brilliant, please call me up when you want to finish it," the voice of the foreign vocaloid carried softly in response, and Piko felt his heart leap in excitement.

So that was what the younger boy sounded like...

It really was as interesting, if not more, than he thought it would be. Soft and high, like a choir boy. Piko grinned, but held the expression behind his polite mask. It was going to be so much fun listening to that voice, he just knew it.

The British boy looked up from the stack of lyrics held in his hands, taking a step back when he realized how close he just come to running into the white haired teen in front of him, his only visible eye widening as he looked up to the figure obviously blocking his way.

"Excuse me? Do I know you...?" the boy spoke, his accent tickling the headphone covered ears of the heterochromatic eyed boy.

"Utatane Piko," Piko smiled politely, giving a small bow, "Pleasure to meet you."

The yellow eye of the younger boy squinted a bit in confusion, before understanding washed through him. The strange boy in front of him was introducing himself. He swallowed. The teen looked like a robot, Oliver tilted his head some.

"I might have to ask you to write that one down," the blonde boy smiled kindly giving a small chuckle. He tilted the hat on his head and bowed in return to the older boy, "My name is Oliver, and the pleasure is all mine."

The new boy was talking to him, Piko grinned. His voice was so much like Piko's own and yet entirely different. High and boyish like his, yet versed in completely opposite cultures.

The teen tilted his head, taking in the appearance and design that Oliver had. It was so cute, Piko giggled to himself. The navy blue overcoat and sailor hat that he wore were so interesting, so different from the others he had gotten use to in the complex. It reminded him of the sailor styled schoolgirl uniform of Rin and Len, only in this male version it seemed more formal than the male Kagamine. He really did look like a voyager or ocean explorer of some type, and Piko couldn't help but love the design choice.

It was so much more organic than the metallic, computerized panels of his own attire.

Oliver was certainly going to fit in amongst the ranks of cutesy boy types.

"Excuse me-Piko, is it?-is there anything you need? Oh," Oliver paused looking back to the booth, "Is it your turn to record?"

A gentle shake of the head and a hum thrummed in answer, white hair swaying from side to side. A small grin settled on his lips again, softer and more reserved than it had been before.

"My recording session isn't for an hour and a half still..."

"Oh, I see..." the British boy smiled, eye glancing around the room. "Very well, I suppose I'll be off to my room now... It was nice to meet you, Piko."

A flash of panic widened in the blue green eyes of the teen. Oliver wanted to leave already? What about becoming friends...?

Teeth gently bit into his own lower lip, and Piko lowered his gaze to the floor for a moment. Why was it that people avoided him?

Perhaps he did not talk enough, the white haired boy thought.

Desperate to keep a conversation, and hold more of the other boy's attention like Oliver had held Piko's, the teen looked back up to the choir boy and spoke quickly,

"Wait-" he paused, unsure if he could really ask what his thoughts wanted to, "Would you like to..._hang_ _out_ with me...?" the teen tried out the words as Kaito had put them, letting them roll of his tongue hesitantly.

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched the sailor boy, finding breathing becoming more difficult despite the fact he knew he was functioning properly. Systems were running perfectly, but still he felt his palms grow damp in his nervousness. This was the first time he had been forced out of his comfort zone, the first time someone had breached his interest barriers.

The younger boy watched Piko in confusion but soon a smile spread across the sailor boy's face, and he looked up politely to the older teen,

"You want to hang out with me...?" Oliver asked somewhat surprised, watching the expressions-or lack thereof-on the pearl haired boy. It was as if the teen only had two expressions, one of which was the absence of facial movement altogether, and the other a simple but nearly creepily detached smile. Was Piko a robot?

Oliver shook the thought from his head.

That same smile found its way to the lips of the white vocaloid and he tilted his head down a bit, letting his fringe fall free to hide his eyes. Piko could feel the building of a bubble of nervousness amassing in his chest, and he was tempted to frown at the outward display he was giving. Cat plushie was pulled closer to his torso, and the Japanese boy bit his lower lip a tad.

His throat thrummed with a quiet hum of confirmation, a nod dotting the assertiveness of his reply. He wanted Oliver to be his friend...

He wanted to get to be around the strange new boy more, learn his secrets.

Oliver watched the older boy in confusion for a moment. The mannerisms of the older teen were certainly strange... He seemed really withdrawn, socially awkward almost. Though, it really did seem that Piko was trying his best to become involved in something, and the British boy had to wonder if this was the first time that Piko had ever overstepped his own boundaries. Oliver politely smiled in return, ignoring the strange feeling the teen put off.

"I don't see why not," the blonde nodded, "Anything in particular you want to do, Piko-that's your name, right?"

Oliver blushed. He had learnt so many foreign names recently that it was getting hard to keep them all straight in his mind.

"Utatane Piko, yes..."

The teen hummed pleasantly, his mid tone seeming to hover on the silence between them.

"Right, forgive me for that, won't you? I am still getting use to everything here," Oliver explained, gaining an understanding nod from his companion. "So," he paused, "What would you like to do?"

Piko stared for another moment, watching the other boy's mouth as he spoke, a small smile forming on his own as he watched the syllables fall from Oliver's lips. It was so strange, the way he spoke, so different. He was thankful that their internal languages were compatible enough that they could communicate. Though, Piko supposed, even if they had no means of actually speaking, he would still be intrigued by the younger boy's presence.

He would still be eager to hear the songs that the user could make with Oliver.

Another hum of happiness rolled in the older boy's throat and he tilted his head to the side, still watching Oliver intently. It took a good number of silent seconds to pass for Piko to realize that he had not actually verbally replied to the boy in front of him, and a blush bloomed faintly across his pale skin. Talking was difficult, especially for Piko who never made many attempts to speak with _anyone_- let alone the object of his first true interest since cats.

Looking down to the plush toy in his arms he let his bangs fall to hide his eyes once more, as he bit his lip in nervousness.

Oliver let out a nervous sigh, fixing the collar of his shirt with a sheepish smile at the odd boy's response. Robot or not, he was certainly really shy.

"Well, I have to feed my bird now...So you could tag along, if you want," the younger boy offered.

Green and blue eyes shot up to look over Oliver. He was offering to take Piko with him...? And to his room, most likely...

Mismatched eyes brightened considerably, cybernated depths glowing with happiness. The teen squeezed the plush cat in his arms and nodded quickly,

"I would love to... That is, if you don't mind, Oliver-chan?"

The blonde boy stared at the older teen for a moment, mouth agape. _Oliver-chan...? _Where had that come from? And, more importantly, what did it even _mean?_ Oliver cleared his throat with a hesitant chuckle, nodding to the cybernetically adorned teen.

"Not at all, Piko," Oliver smiled.

USB swinging happily, Piko followed behind the English vocaloid through the halls of the complex, mindful to take a pager from the wall in the waiting room so he could run back when he was needed again. Today was going wonderfully, the Japanese vocaloid beamed inwardly. Never had he felt his inner emotion brimming to the surface in such a way- aside from the cat thing of course. Though, thankfully he had managed to hold in the urges to coo and tickle Oliver like he did the felines.

That would have been a little too much, he thought. Then again, having a close friend was something he was not use to. What was it that they did together? Was tickling a common way to pass time in each others company...?

He let his eyes trail from Oliver's back down to the stuffed toy in his hands, giving the soft creature a squish and raising his fingers to play with one of the puffed ears. Lips curved in a soft smile, barely the faintest twitch of his facial muscles, as he stared down into the sewn-on eyes of his plushie. This was his first time having a friend like this...

It made him feel kind of anxious, Piko had to admit.

A good kind anxious, though. One that made his pulse pound rapidly and his heart soar. His stomach flipped with the fluttering of something he had never really outwardly felt before, and in all honesty he felt like dancing in joy. It was strange, completely out of his character, and yet entirely exciting. This was fun, Piko breathed happily.

The pair winded around the corner to the English wing of the complex, and the younger of the two pointed to one of the doors in the hallway.

"That's my room, there," he smiled, "And that one there across from mine is Big Al's... I haven't met many of my other house mates yet, but he seemed nice enough..."

Oliver turned to his follower with an assuring smile. What a strange boy, Oliver thought, watching for a moment as Piko hugged that toy he seemed to take everywhere and nodded in understanding. Compared to many of the others Oliver had met in the waiting room, this teen really did not talk nearly as much as the others.

They reached the door, and soon enough the hinges gave a creak as it was pushed open.

"Pardon the mess, I am still getting everything squared away..." the British boy gave a guilty laugh, turning to the wide eyed teen at his side,"Please, come in."

Piko bowed to the polite little boy, smiling faintly before doing as he was told and stepping into the threshold, looking around the new space. The digitized boy stood somewhat awkwardly in the center of the room, his nervousness preventing him from moving any further as he was not quite sure what to do with himself. There were boxes scattered from place to place, somethings placed upon shelves and others still in the packings, and though it was clear to see that there was little fragile in the vicinity Piko was still inclined to feel that touching anything might result in it shattering.

He kept his tail curled around himself protectively, holding the USB end close to his chest alongside his plushie, as if he were afraid that it hanging free would potentially send things crashing with a swoosh. Mismatched eyes flickered from one thing to another, taking in his surroundings nervously. He was in a friend's room...

Piko hid his happy smile.

Before long his stomach dropped a bit, a thought he had not wanted to ponder smacking him, his heart racing as he looked over to the blonde boy watching him. The white haired vocaloid could hardly stop the words from falling from his lips,

"Are we friends?"

Blue green eyes dimmed with hesitation as soon as he heard his own voice pierce the air, and saw the strange expression taking over Oliver's face. Had he already made a mistake...?

He had merely wanted to know. It felt like his heart was making too much of things his mind was unsure of...

"I..." the voice of the younger boy mumbled, "Yes, I suppose we are friends," he smiled nervously.

Oliver honestly didn't know what to make of the strange boy, let alone know if he wanted to be friends with him- the thought that perhaps the boy was a robot still nagged his mind. But, it really did not matter, Oliver had decided. It was going to be nice to have a friend near his own age so soon off. He would not have to be alone.

And, seeing the smile that spread on the older boy's mouth was somewhat worth it in the end, Oliver smiled in return. That look was honestly infectious.

The way the blue and green eyes of the teen brightened and his smile broke forth pulled at Oliver's heart strings. It was like Piko had never heard the phrase before. It was almost heartbreaking at the same time...

"You mean it...?" Piko's voice was soft almost disbelieving, but hope lingered in his mid tone and Oliver could not help the smile the brightened on his own lips.

"Yeah, I mean it."

A chirping whistle broke the locked contact of their sights, and Oliver turned with an exasperated expression to the corner of the room where a large cage rested.

"You're still my friend too, James. No need to get your feathers all ruffled up."

The chuckle that rung through the air made Piko's heart leap, realizing that was the sound of his friend laughing..._His _friend. Before long, the soft voice of the teen could be heard giggling in response. Laughing with a friend, how unusual.

The giggling fit was not unheard to the bird, who promptly gave a whistle and turned his back on the duo. Wings rustled in irritation and James remained in ignorance of their presence stubbornly. So they would laugh at him, would they?

Oliver's eye followed the sound to stare at Piko, a blush settling on his cheeks. The teen had a really adorable laugh, he hated to admit. That Piko, was truly a strange person in the end, wasn't he? Oliver shook the thought from his head and turned his eye back to the moody brid.

"Come now, James, you know we weren't laughing at you," the boy tried reassuringly to his pet, only to have his excuse shot down by a curt chirp and ruffle of feathers. The English boy sighed, his bird sure was being difficult,

"I came all the way back here because I realized I'd forgotten to put out new feed for you, don't you want any?"

Perhaps persuasion would be the best way to coax James into a better mood.

It seemed like success had been found, Piko noted, as the bird promptly turned about face and looked over to his owner patiently. The black and yellow bird watched them both carefully, but seemed for the most part that he had forgotten his troubles. Oliver smiled at the bird, trusting his resolve and stepping over to the cage and releasing the latch on the door.

Apparently, that sense of trust was misplaced, it would seem. As soon as the door to his cage was opened, James took flight, fleeing his prison and zooming passed Oliver's stunned face in a flurry of wing beats and feathers. James was just beginning his revenge...

The yellow eye of the sailor boy grew wide in shock, and he whirled around just in time to see the bird rushing toward the exit,

"Piko, the door!"

Piko's eyes flickered to the door and then to the ground to gage how much space it was for him to make it to the door. It was too far, he would never be able to cross the room that quickly...

But he knew what could.

Decision having all been made in the blink of an eye, the USB that served as Piko's tail unwound from his body and sprang to the door, shoving it shut just before the bird could make his escape.

Got it!

The teen breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his shoulders with a heavy sigh, blue green eyes flicking up to meet the surprised eye of his friend. Oliver honestly had not thought that the USB cord he had seen was an actual part of the older boy, something he could manipulate individually, he had thought it was merely an article of his attire...

Piko was a robot, Oliver concluded.

Before the younger boy could comment on his newest finding, James decided to turn the room into a frenzy of feathers and fluttering wings, diving toward his master only to zip past him and circle around to do it again. No matter how Oliver tried to catch him, he was always just out of reach.

Squeezing the cat plushie closer to his chest, Piko fitted himself to the middle of the room, avoiding the perimeters that Oliver seemed to be running in chase of James. Clambering up and over the back of his bed, tossing himself around a shelf, dodging boxes, all while still flinging himself in the air with hands reaching for the flying bird. It was a comical sight, though Piko was not laughing at his friends trials. The white haired teen honestly did not know where to start, how to help.

Though, even his tail could not do as much damage as the blonde boy was now. So, what could it hurt to help out?

"Oliver-chan, is-"

Piko cut off, watching Oliver crash to the ground only to get back up and keep running,

"-is there anything I can help with...?"

"Just a little closer!"

The blonde grumbled, seeming to not have heard his companion at all in his pursuits. His feet thundered on the floor as he poured all his energy into chasing that blasted bird. James was really trying to make this difficult today.

A few more steps and he was hot on the bird's trail, eye locked onto James' fleeing form. His focus elsewhere, Oliver did not even notice how close he had come to Piko, until it was too late. Yellow eye had widened. This was not going to end well... The boy tried to skid to a stop, but nothing could stop his momentum before he crashed into Piko and brought them both tumbling backward onto Oliver's unmade bed.

The pair hit the soft surface with a thud, bobbing up and down on the creaky mattress for a moment. Piko had been pinned on his back, cat plushie smushed between himself and where Oliver had fallen atop him, pancaking the poor toy along with its owner. The younger boy's cheek was pressed against Piko's from his place above, and the teen could feel the heat rising to his own face in nervousness. Oliver was so close!

Oliver's eye shot open, having closed in fear during their descent, glancing around the room for his target. After a moment, he spotted James hurtling toward the both of them and a determined smirk crossed his features. James hadn't gotten away yet.

Oliver would have to reach up and just the right moment, if he wanted to have a chance at snagging the bird this time.

James swooped and Oliver reached with all of his might, having quickly sat up and braced his hand against Piko below him. A gasp left the mouth of the teen in a whir, feeling Oliver's hand press at his side. This was no good, Piko panicked, if the younger boy's hand slipped any lower to the sensitive curve just below his ribs then...

Reaching just a little further, Oliver felt his grip slide a bit, hand dipping from the firm support of the teen's ribcage to the impressionable flesh above his hip. James had just been out of his reach...

Piko's mismatched eyes watered with all the effort he was putting into not losing it entirely, teeth biting into his lower lip. But, it was a fruitless battle, and soon his form rocked with the tremors of sudden laughter. He couldn't help it, that spot was his greatest weakness.

Oliver looked down surprised, the bouts of giggles from his companion stealing away his attention for the moment. At first, only confusion could register in his mind, but after a moment and a quick glance down to the hand still on Piko's trembling form, understanding soon took over. So, Piko was ticklish, Oliver smiled a bit.

It was actually sort of cute.

Strange, but cute.

Before long, Oliver found his hand hold entirely give out, as Piko thrashed to get free from beneath him. A smile covered Oliver's features as he watched the older boy, and an Idea formed. His hand turned playful, poking at the teen's sides repeatedly, taking joy in watching the bouts of laughter his actions caused. That laugh was definitely too cute for a boy to have.

Piko wriggled beneath the younger boy, gasping for air between giggles.

"O-oliver-chan! S-stop! Please!"

Tears gathered in his eyes from all the forced laughter, streaming down his red cheeks. He needed to breathe, desperately, but did not seem that the younger vocaloid had any plans to give it up anytime soon. Piko would have to improvise, seeing as begging was getting him nowhere.

Between fits of giggles, the teen forced his burning stomach muscles to lift him from the mattress. His cat plushie slide to the side as he let his grips relocate to Oliver's shoulders, determination burning in his heterochromatic iridium. Suddenly, with a gasp of shock from the blonde boy, Piko lifted himself and forced all his energy into flipping the younger boy off of himself, pinning Oliver below Piko now and reversing their roles.

To ensure his revenge was extracted without a hitch, the older boy let the thick cord of his USB wind itself around Oliver's wrists, pinning him down and trapping him completely. A look of panic took over the younger boy's eye as Piko found his sides with his hands and began tickling unmercifully. It only took a moment for his composure to shatter, and soon his smaller form was racked with chuckles and laughs that he couldn't muster the strength to hold in.

The attack seemed to last forever, even James had found a place to perch and watch the show, and Oliver was sure that he was going to suffocate if he did not find time to breath between all of his laughing. He had to get free somehow...

But he didn't have his hands.

Watering yellow eye searched the room desperately, looking for something that could get him out of this.

Finally, there was no other choice, he would have to kick the boy atop of him off. Not hard, but just enough to free himself. Rolling up on burning stomach muscles, the boy managed to pull his legs to his chest, much to the surprise of Piko who paused in his attack for a second- only to go right back to it. Oliver braced his knees against the older boy's chest, forcing his strength into pushing the boy back.

Piko gave out easier than Oliver had expected, and the added force of his push sent Piko stumbling backward away from the bed, only for the white haired cybernetic boy to tumble into one of the many boxes that lay scattered throughout the room.

Thankfully, the box appeared to have been empty of any sort of valuables, and the only thing to greet Piko's panic was a flurry of packing peanuts and fluffing. The box tilted forward as Piko tried to free himself, only for it to topple over and deposit him on his behind with a snowfall of the white packing peanuts and fluff to flutter down upon him. It looked like he had been tossed out into the winter bluffs.

Blue and green eyes remained wide with shock, the tears that had built from his laughter making his eyes glitter cutely, head topped with fluff and packing peanuts like whipped cream. It looked absolutely pathetic, and Oliver had to raise a hand to his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to overtake him once again.

Piko gave a huff, a frown tugging ever so faintly at the line of his lips, eyes flicking up to stare at Oliver. He could feel the heat of a blush settling on his cheeks in embarrassment. So, Oliver thought it was funny to be covered in this stuff...?

After an agonizing minute of holding his laughter, Oliver could no longer fight the urge, and soon doubled over with giggles racking his form. He could feel the sting of air deprivation taking over again, and it felt like he would never stop laughing. Suddenly, his giggles cut off, as a fury of packing peanuts pelted his face with weightless taps to flutter into his lap.

The blonde boy blinked repeatedly, his yellow eye turning up to his friend. It was impossible to miss the tinge of a smirk hidden behind the expressionless mask of the teen, and Oliver could feel his face heat in irritation, his cheeks puffing to some extent. This meant war...

The younger boy launched himself from the bed with a creak of protest from the mattress, hurtling to the floor and scooping up an amount of the foamy bits and readying to shower Piko with them. Luckily for the white haired teen, he had sensed the younger boy's ambitions as soon as he took flight, giving Piko some time in escaping- not before taking a handful of the packing peanuts himself.

In a bound the expressionless boy ducked from Oliver's attack and leapt from the floor to throw himself to the other side of the bed, taking shelter behind it with his cat plushie held close. A small smile spread on the line of his lips. He was playing with a friend...Something he had never done before.

The smile could not last long however, as a look of shock crossed his features and a gasp escaped his lips, while the teen rolled to the side to dodge the rain of foamy pellets. He waited a few moments until the hail of fire subsided, before peering over the edge of the bed to release his own flurry of weightless attack. Direct hit...

Well, direct _attempted _hit.

When the projectiles were light as feathers, their range was not _exactly_ the most long ranged of most artillery.

Piko and his cat ducked back down in time to hide from the barrage once more, only his ahoge visible over the edge of the mattress. Oliver rolled his eyes at the sight, and readied his next handful of white particles for the older boy.

The blonde continued his furious tossing of the snowy peanuts, watching them flutter down over the edge of the other side of the bed, but seeing no response from the older teen. Surely he was taking hits, right? Why was he not moving?

Curiosity peaked in the blonde's mind, and led him to pull himself up onto the bed's surface.

Where on earth was his robotic friend?

A smirk crossed the older boy's lips from where he sat in waiting, hearing the creaking of the bed at last. Now he could move forward with his plan.

Gathering up all of the pieces of foam that Oliver had been throwing his way had taken longer than he thought it would, but finally he had it all together just in time for when the boy grew curious enough to draw closer. Perfect, Piko thought.

In a single movement, the teen lifted himself from the floor, to pop up beside the bed once more, showering the younger boy in all of the collected foam peanuts like a hail of snowfall. The blonde boy sat speechless for several moments, topped in white fluff, single yellow eye wide and incredulous. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, like he was searching for adequate words to form in his shock.

Piko...

...Was a dead man!

A yelp broke the silence as Oliver grabbed the arm of the stunned white vocaloid, yanking him down to the bed's surface with him. Piko's eyes shooting wide and a giggle breaking from his chest as they rolled across the mattress, one over the other, through the mess of white particles.

So, Oliver wanted to wrestle, hmm?

Piko laughed happily. So, this is what playing with a friend felt like...

Outside the door, curiosity had sparked a certain blue haired vocaloid to follow the two boys from the waiting room. Cerulean eyes sparkled as he listened to the sounds within the English boy's room. He wouldn't go in, not when it sounded like they were having so much fun.

"Sounds like everything turned out alright, Kaito-dono."

Blue depths turned to the purple haired companion who had accompanied him on his little check in, and a smile touched his lips.

"Yeah, it certainly does."

"You worry about the young ones a lot, don't you?"

"Maybe a little too much, hmm?" Kaito smiled at Gakupo, keeping his voice down so the younger boys would not alert to their presence.

Kaito kept the smile on his face as the pair worked their way back to the waiting room. Piko had finally come out of his shell, finally let someone into that strange little world of his.

Making friends was good.

From within the room, more giggles erupted as the two continued their wrestling match, flopping over each other until eventually there was no more bed to roll across.

A slipping sound of rustling fabric hit the air, and both exchanged looks of panic.

The pair hit the ground with a thud, landing in the full mess of white packing peanuts and stirring up a flurry to snow back down on them, as they rolled off of each other to lay alongside the other. Chests heaved with ragged breathing, and the last remnants of laughter spilt from the parted lips of the two boys as they stared at the ceiling.

Piko turned his head to look over at his friend, blue green eyes still watering from all the laughter. His heart felt like it was singing, and if the operator did not have a song for him about friendship, he was sure his heart alone could write one. Piko smiled.

"We sure made a mess playing..." he breathed.

"It was James' fault for starting it..."

A panting response huffed, and the two looked up to where James had perched himself to watch.

Piko's eyes watered for a reason anew, and the smile softened on the line of his lips, realizing just how wonderful this afternoon had turned out to be. A miracle of fate...

He had made a friend.

"Thanks, James."


End file.
